User blog:Alexschmidt711/Galileo vs MatPat
Hey, here's a really bizarre match-up I came up with! I came up with the idea after remembering that Galileo once calculated the size of Lucifer in The Inferno, ''and thought "hey, I guess Galileo was kind of the MatPat of his day!" And so I started writing a rap battle between them. No real offense to MatPat, but it was hard to come up with ways that he could claim to be better than Galileo. However, I was still proud of some of the lines I wrote. Hopefully you enjoy the battle! '''MatPat': Hello Galileo! Welcome to my first verse Gonna lock you up like I’m workin’ for the Church I know you tried your best to marry science and religion But looking at your life, you made some iffy decisions. Like why'd you piss off your Pope? You doomed yourself to fail! Mine didn't seem to mind it when I gave him Undertale! And I've got a lot of drama but my marriage ain't shady While you never got together with the mama of your babies Your odds of winning are so thin, your scope cannot see ‘em Now go back where you belong, inside the science museum. Galileo: A science museum? That’s a place you’ll never be All your channel ever was was mediocre comedy! You’re a flash-in-the-pan, I’m a physics OG Call me the Sun, because the whole field revolves around me! You’re a YouTube pleb, I’m a scientific Caesar I’m dropping disses like balls offa the Tower of Pisa! You failed at acting, failed at GameLab, time to fail at rapping too! Even in death, I can flip the bird at you. MatPat: I’ll flip that bird back at ya, ‘cept mine’s not old and smelly I’m crushing with these bars like your fanboy Torricelli! Your raps are a mistake like your theory of the tide And your other theories weren’t proved ‘til you’d already died. You need to re-learn science, I’ll take you to class No surprise that the Assayer’s talking out of his ass My work is state of the art, you drop balls from a tower! You’re a scientific giant, but you’ll never match my power. Galileo: You’re such a hypocrite, pointing out my mistakes Without acknowledging the flubs that your channel often makes! In a me to you comparison, my errors are small You calculated Wario was 10 feet tall! YouTube would be better off without your creations You ditched the science and moved on to clickbait speculation! And that seems to be a game that you can’t admit you’ve lost in Since your theorists friends left, with the exception of Austin MatPat: Come on! I put out videos that millions have seen You’re only known to most of them from lyrics by Queen Your scientific dominance has got to end soon Don’t look into your telescope lest you want to get mooned. Galileo: You think that I’m forgotten? Like your theories, that’s not true I don’t think NASA’s gonna a name a mission after you Your boasts about your fame just make me want to laugh You’ll be out of a job after the end of FNaF. MatPat: Like that NASA mission, you ended with a crash Your bars crushed Aristotle, but it seems you’ve met your match Your books can't be compared to the outputs of my series! 'I predict I'll be the champion; but hey, that’s just a theory. Category:Blog posts